


Pierced

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud contemplates things.





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> For Lulu Nobody. Originally posted October 23, 2005.
> 
> I'm terrible.

Not even opening his eyes, Cloud knew it was the middle of the night still. But Denzel was young and like that -- demanding. He didn't actually mind, which is why he let it continue night after night... It wasn't that the act itself was getting repetitious or anything, no, nothing like that. Actually, and Cloud wouldn't admit it to anyone, Denzel had taught him a couple of things over the last few months. He didn't want to know where on the streets Denzel had learned those sorts of techniques, but he was quite thankful for them.

Half of the fun was trying to feign sleep for as long as possible, letting Denzel tease him into a state where he couldn't do anything save for pouncing on the teen and hoping he could find the lube.

Denzel's fingers crept down his stomach, not light enough to tickle but still barely any pressure at all, sliding over tight muscle before pausing as Denzel moved closer. As Denzel trailed his tongue up Cloud's neck, Cloud wanted to at least shiver and let out a light moan as encouragement, but no, he was asleep, after all.

Pressed against him, Cloud could feel Denzel's arousal as Denzel closed a hand around what would be a needy erection much too quickly. With one last nip at Cloud's neck, Denzel moved upward, toying with the earring in Cloud's left ear, rolling it with his tongue before nipping at the lobe.

Not having left that focus with his mouth, Denzel had Cloud much too hard much too quickly, and Cloud knew he couldn't pretend to be asleep for much longer. Not as his pre-come dripped onto his stomach before being scooped up by nimble fingers and used to help ease gentle, teasing strokes.

And Denzel was still letting his teeth knock against the metal of that earring as Cloud found himself not moaning but instead laughing, feigned sleep brought to an end by the sort of errant thought that he couldn't help sharing with his young partner.

"Mmm. Denzel. You've convinced me to get something else pierced."


End file.
